1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
2. Background
A cooking appliance is a type of kitchen appliance that heats food using heat emitted from a heating source. Cooking appliances are typically classified in accordance with the types of heat sources that are used for heating food.
For example, cooking appliances are often classified into electric cooking appliances that cook food by heat emitted from a heat source having electrical energy being supplied to the heat source, and gas cooking appliances that cook food by heat radiated from a heat source having gas being supplied to the heat source.
In addition, in accordance with the types of heating sources, electric cooking appliances are typically classified into ovens that cook food by a heater emitting radiant heat, and microwave ovens that cook food using microwaves of a predetermined wavelength.
A typical microwave oven includes a cooking compartment for cooking food, which may be configured to be opened or closed by a door. A microwave oven also includes a magnetron mounted on one side of the cooking compartment for supplying microwaves to the cooking compartment via a power source.
Furthermore, a turntable for supporting food is typically provided in an inner space of the cooking compartment, and the turntable rotates while supporting the food to enable the food to be uniformly heated.